Alternatively Enchanted
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: The veil was supposed to help wizards and witches travel peacefully to the afterlife however, when Harry enters the veil in an attempt to save Sirius he actually ends up in an alternate universe. With his mum alive and Severus acting all fatherly, what is Harry to do but to go with the flow? Now he's being enchanted by Voldemort. AU Interactive Story, you suggest I write
1. Prologue

**Summary: **The veil was supposed to help wizards and witches travel peacefully to the afterlife however, when Harry enters the veil in an attempt to save Sirius he actually ends up in an alternate universe. With his mum alive and Severus acting all fatherly, what is Harry to do but to go with the flow? Now he's being enchanted by Voldemort and Harry feels a bit excited about this alternative way of things.

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **LE/SS

**Warnings in this chapter: **AU,

**Nr words in this chapter: **364

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Alternatively Enchanted**

**Prologue**

Harry looked at Sirius as he fell through the veil and before anyone could stop him he ran after him jumping in the veil to bring Sirius with him. As he touched the veil, he blacked out.

Harry woke to see white and frowned.

"He's waking." He heard a voice that he knew so well say.

Harry looked to the side but everything was a blurry mess, and suddenly a blur of red appeared in his line of sight that got closer immediately followed by someone hugging him and dark red hair smothering his face.

"Oh Harry I was so worried." A woman voice said, as the woman stepped back to look at Harry directly in the eyes, Harry tensed at seeing green eyes looking right back.

"M-mum?" he stuttered.

"Yes honey, I'm here." The woman said with a smile and a hand appeared on Harry's face.

At once Harry hugged the woman just to make sure she was real, that this woman was really his mother. His mother was there… with him!

"Let the boy breathe Lily." Someone scowled from behind his mother.

Harry felt Lily pulling away, but it was too soon, he didn't want to let go… his mother… the woman smiled at him and grabbed his hand as if she knew. With her other hand she handed Harry his glasses.

"Come on, Severus. Harry just almost got himself killed with his crazy Quidditch moves. I have a right to hug my son."

Harry tensed and looked to who his mother was speaking to and there it was, Severus Snape with a scowl in place, exactly like Harry remembered him. The man looked at him and his eyes softened, making Harry gape.

"How are you?"

"I think I hit my head… pretty hard!" Harry said eyes wide.

Snape chuckled, he actually chuckled! And then the man approached and did a few diagnostic spells on Harry.

"Nothing seems broken." The man said professionally.

"Oh darling… why do you insist to keep playing that horrible game?"

"Lils… can you stop mothering the boy? He is fifteen already." Snape was protecting him?

Harry looked at his mother and then to Snape and did the only reasonable thing; passed out!

(TBC)

* * *

**A/N: **if you have ideas of things that can have changed in this alternate universe, do please say

~Isys

ps: i haven't abandoned any of my other fics... i just got new plots that had to be posted... ^_^'


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The veil was supposed to help wizards and witches travel peacefully to the afterlife however, when Harry enters the veil in an attempt to save Sirius he actually ends up in an alternate universe. With his mum alive and Severus acting all fatherly, what is Harry to do but to go with the flow? Now he's being enchanted by Voldemort and Harry feels a bit excited about this alternative way of things.

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **darksnakelordess

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **LE/SS

**Warnings in this chapter: **AU

**Nr words in this chapter: **954

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Alternatively Enchanted**

**Chapter I**

**–Amnesia–**

Harry woke up in the infirmary again and saw his mother sleeping on the chair next to him. He laid on his side looking at her in silence. It had been truth. His mother was alive. Which either meant that he had gone mental or… or what? What else could this be? His mother was dead, she died when he was a baby. And what about his father? What was made of him? Couldn't he be allowed to see him in this after life?

"Hon?" Harry smiled at Lily as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Welcome back to the world of the living baby boy."

Harry knew that he should feel repulsed by the pet name but he couldn't help but smile and try to keep his tears away. His mother was there… who cared if this was some fucking joke of destiny? He had his mother!

"Where… where is father?" Harry asked looking around for James Potter, but no one else was in the room.

"Sev had to go to class, hon."

Harry looked again to his mother. Sev… as in Severus Snape? Was he a fucking Snape in this after life joke?

"He is regretful that he had to go and leave you here, but he promised that as soon as today classes finish he'll be here and will make sure that thin head of yours is well again."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. His mother's voice was so melodic and so sweet. It was everything he imagined in his own mother's voice.

Was it wrong of him to want to see his biological father? And how should he call Snape, father? How could he call the man by that name? The man hated the life of him…

After a while Harry heard the infirmary's doors open, Harry opened his eyes, looking to Snape as the man approached. Snape put his hand on Lily's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Go to the loo, Lils. You've been here for hours." The man whispered into her head.

Lily nodded and, standing, she kissed the man on the lips before leaving. Snape sat on the seat, pulling it next to Harry's head.

"How is your head, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, not really knowing how to act around the man. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"So you're mute now?"

Harry shook his head.

"No sir."

Snape frowned and Harry tensed feeling that he had already messed up.

"How hard did you hit your head?" the man asked, taking his wand and starting examining Harry's head.

"Pretty hard." Harry mumbled.

"Don't let your mother hear you say that. She'll freak out if she'll find out."

Harry nodded and stayed silent as the man did his spells.

"All seems fine… What do you remember from yesterday?"

"I… I don't know… I don't remember flying that's for sure…"

Snape nodded and Harry saw him doing a silence ward.

"You called me sir… what do you remember from me?"

"You are my potions professor."

"I'm more than that, but it explains it." Harry frowned raising an eyebrow. "You're memory, Harry James Potter. You must have hit when you fell from the broom, and damaged your memory. It can be temporary. Nothing a few potions won't help. Don't let your mother find out about it, or she'll forbid you from ever leaving your bedroom again."

Harry made a face at that making Snape chuckle. Harry eyes widen at once at seeing the man so carefree. Snape frowned at Harry's reaction and then sighed, squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"I suppose reading your journals will help."

"I… I'm sorry."

The man's face relaxed and he nodded, smiling at Harry.

"Don't say sorry for something you can't control Harry. I told you this before and I'll keep telling you until you believe it. You don't need to you ask sorry for things over your power. What happened to Potter was not your fault and losing your memory also isn't your fault. Whatever happens know that me and your mother will always be here for you."

Harry nodded. His father was dead?

"I… how do I call you? So mum don't…"

"Father is fine, Harry." The man said kissing Harry's forehead and left.

Harry followed the man with his eyes and found his mother looking at him with a proud look. Something had happened to James, and he had been there and had blamed himself for it and Snape had been the one there to help them. Snape had been most likely the one who helped Harry grow and became the man he would be if he had birthed in this after life.

**–AE–**

Harry looked to the infirmary' door as Snape returned with a box. The man posed the box on Harry's bedside table and opening the box he took a notebook from there, offering it to Harry.

"I collected all your journals, let's hope this helps."

Harry nodded, sitting and picked the notebook in silence and started, reading.

"What about your mother?"

"I sent her to bed. She was sleeping on the chair." Harry said, not raising his eyes from the journal.

Snape picked a book from his vest and sat on the chair reading as well.

**–AE–**

"Si… Father?" Snape looked up from his book to Harry, not commenting on his slip. "Here says that I have a courter… what exactly does that means?"

Snape eyes grew, going white.

"You have what?"

Harry's own eyes grew. Was it a secret?

"That's it, mister. You and I are going to have a little talk!"

Harry's eyes grew terrified of the idea of Snape giving him the talk, his face deep red.

"Amnesiac here, remember?" he tried to say.

(TBC)

* * *

**A/N: **if you have ideas of things that can have changed in this alternate universe, do please say

~Isys

ps: i haven't abandoned any of my other fics... i just got new plots that had to be posted... ^_^'


End file.
